


The Art of Encore

by sub_textual



Series: Encore [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Art, M/M, This is really just a collection of art that goes with Encore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_textual/pseuds/sub_textual
Summary: Companion art forEncore.Encoreis a musician AU fic, which is a semi-retelling ofYuri!!! On Icethrough the competitive music industry.There are multi-panel comics, posters, chapter art, and drawings. Most of the art was done by me.  Spoiler warning for the fic!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my art! 
> 
> All of the pieces, with the exception of the cover piece, were drawn by me. Some of the pieces were drawn for [Ask Pop Star Viktor](http://askpopstarviktor.tumblr.com), which is Viktor from the world of Encore, so I've included those pieces here, as well. I'll most likely add new art updates as chapters.

Cover art by [crimson-chains](http://crimson-chains.tumblr.com)

 

**POSTERS**

 

**COMICS AND CHAPTER ART**

(Spoiler Warning for [Encore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9083284/chapters/20654497)!)

**CHAPTER 2 ART**

**CHAPTER 5**

**RANDOM VIKTOR ART**

****

****

 

 

 

**DOODLES & SKETCHES**

 

**CHIBI**

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Magazine Cover**

**Chapter 6**

**Ask Pop Star Viktor Doodles**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to share this art on Tumblr, it can either be [found here](http://subtextually.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art) or at the link above, or you can just share the link to this AO3. Please do not repost. Thanks! 
> 
> If you liked this art and would like to see more, please let me know. ^^ 
> 
> I take requests! ^^


End file.
